


Pack Meeting

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Lydia is a bit mean I'm sorry, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Scott is a Good Friend, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles and Peter can be open about their relationship, it's time to see how the Pack reacts.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 417





	Pack Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all your responses! I'm having so much fun writing this series, even if it's keeping me up at night.

They show up to the Pack Meeting together, in Stiles' jeep. When they enter Derek's loft they stand shoulder to shoulder. 

Scott's eyes flare red and he moves towards them but, surprisingly, it's Derek's hand on his chest that stops him. 

Peter gives Derek a nod of thanks, Derek scowls back. Nothing unusual there. 

Stiles tugs Peter's sleeve and they sit on the sofa opposite Derek and Scott and Kira. No one else has arrived. 

"You smell disgusting," Scott says to Stiles.

"Uh, okay." 

"You smell like me." Peter clarifies pressing his nose into Stiles' neck. Scott makes a gagging sound.

"Oh right. Well Peter and I are together." Stiles spreads his arms wide and doing jazz hands as best he can with Peter's head at his throat. 

Scott growls and Kira send Stiles a small smile. "How long have you two been ... together?"

Peter hums and raises his head to look at her. "About eight months." 

"Eight!" Scott shouts. "How could you?" He directs his question to Stiles. "After everything he's done!" 

"Scott," Stiles starts but is interrupted. 

"What's going on?" Lydia asks as she comes in. 

"Stiles and Peter are fucking." Scott snarls.

"They're in a relationship." Derek says, discomfort on his face. 

Lydia takes a step back and stumbles slightly. "Stiles!" Her voice is sharp. "Are you insane? He's a murderer." 

With a deep breath the calm himself Stiles stands, half in front of Peter. "Yes he is. But so is Jackson. What he did as the kanima was no worse than what Peter did when he woke after losing his Pack, after his Alpha abandoned him-" Stiles glances at Derek, his shoulders have slumped "-and being trapped in his mind after he almost burned to death." 

"That's a cop out," Lydia hissed. 

"Then what about me?" Stiles stands with his hands loose by his side. "I'm a murderer. I murdered Allison didn't I?" His voice cracks but he stares at Lydia and Scott in turn. Peter slips a hand in his, squeezing gently. 

The Pack is silent. 

"I know you don't like him. I know you use him for his knowledge, his resources and don't trust him to help without stabbing you in the back at some point." Stiles tights his hand around Peter's. "I'm not asking for you to treat him any different. What I am asking you to do, is to trust _me_. If you," he looks at Scott then Lydia, "and you, can't do that then we have bigger problems than Peter." 

Derek clear his throat. "How come we couldn't smell it?" 

"Magic." It's Peter that answers. When Stiles turns to him he's smirking. "Show them, sweetheart." 

With a smirk of his own Stiles takes his hand out of Peter's and puts one on his neck the other on his cheek. Peter curls his fingers around Stiles' hips to keep him balanced as he closes his eyes. His hands start to warm as he calls forward his Spark. It takes about ten seconds for him to 'wash' his scent off Peter's body. 

It was difficult for Stiles to explain what he actually did. His Spark worked on belief and if he believed enough he could remove his scent from Peter and Peter's scent from him. 

He stepped back and watched as Scott, Derek and Kira took deep breaths through their noses. 

Kira's eyes widen. "Wow. Stiles that's amazing." 

Stiles sits back down and Peter tugs him close getting his scent back. 

Scott sits back on the sofa with a soft thump. "God, Stiles. Where did you learn that?"

"Books, internet, Peter." Stiles runs a hand through Peter's hair and he lets out a happy rumble deep in his chest. "You okay? With this." 

"I'll get used to it. If you're happy, man." 

Stiles grins and Scott grins back. "Super happy, dude." 

"Ahem." Lydia clears her throat, arms folded and foot tapping. "I will not allow this, Stiles!" 

"I wasn't aware you had any control over Stiles' life, Miss Martin." Peter responds. 

"I am his friend and I refuse to accept his relationship with my abuser!" 

Peter tuts. "I would hardly call myself your abuser, my dear," he says condescendingly. "I merely occupied your mind for a while. I was a tenant." 

"Peter," Derek scolds. "You don't have the right to decide whether Lydia feels abused or not." 

"You'd be the one to know, nephew." 

The flinch from Derek is visible. Stiles puts a hand on Peter's arm and Kira puts her arm around Derek. 

Peter inclines his head. "I apologise." He's directing his comment to Derek, not Lydia. 

She doesn't like being ignored and Stiles watches as she fumes silently. He catches her eye and Lydia glares at him. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, Lyds. Just respect my decision." Stiles says quietly. 

"And if I can't?" 

Stiles doesn't know. But it's not him who replies. "Have you ever?" Peter asks. He leans back looking the picture of relaxed, arrogant and controlled; it both irks Stiles and turns him on. "Have you ever respected him? Or do you merely find him useful because he's smart enough to keep up with you? Do you like the attention you get from him?"

Lydia's eyes become glassy with unshed tears and her cheeks become red under her make. Her anger is clear to see. "How dare you." Her voice shakes but Peter remains unmoved by her display. 

"My dear, I'd believe your anger much more if you actually were angry. Your scent is embarrassment." Peter leans forward, arms on his knees giving Lydia his full attention. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Have you ever respected Stiles?" 

Lydia swallows and spins on her heel leaving without another word. 

Sitting back on the sofa Peter raises his eyebrows, "well, I believe we have her answer." Stiles is torn, should he go after Lydia or is Peter right? Did her leaving mean she's never respected him? That they've never really been friends, he's just been useful to her... 

A warm hand settles on his forearm and Peter whispers, "are you alright, love?" 

"I don't know what to think."

"Peter's right, Stiles. Her scent wasn't angry, it was embarrassed." Derek offers. 

Stiles looks at Scott who half nods. "It's okay Stiles. You're more Pack, you and Peter."

Frowning Stiles says, "but she's a Banshee." 

"And you're a Spark, darling." Peter hauls him close and Stiles turns into his chest feeling a bit lost. "Banshees by nature aren't Pack creatures. They have families but tend not to associate outside themselves." 

"I always got the impression she was staying to find out everything she could before moving on." Derek says, he shrugs when Stiles turns to look at him. "She never fully committed, there's no real Pack bond to her. She's an asset, of course, clever and helpful. And she's your friend but Lydia has never felt like Pack." 

"Oh." Stiles doesn't quite know what to say. He looks at Peter who is already gazing at him. "I'm alright." Peter's eyebrow rises, "okay, dude. I'm not, but I will be." He leans in and rests their cheeks together, rubbing lightly and scenting Peter before Stiles shifts to press their mouths together. He feels Peter stiffen under him before he relaxes and his lips curve up under Stiles'. 

When Stiles ends the kiss, and settles into the curve of Peter's arm, Scott is staring at the ceiling, Kira's cheeks are pink and Derek is focused on the floor. With a huff of laughter Stiles says "we're done now." 

"Great." Scott grins. "Let's get the meeting started. Liam and Malia can't make it but it's mostly about the omega in the preserve, right?"

"The Sheriff found a body. It's been torn by the omega, I informed him we would have the omega-issue sorted by dinnertime." Peter grins sharply, "I don't want to have to lie to him at our first meet-the-parents dinner." 

Derek rolls his eyes and ignores the second part of Peter's statement. "I've tracked it to the south side of the Preserve. Scott, Peter and I should be able to sort it out from there." 

Stiles closes his eyes as Scott and Derek, with occasional comment from Peter organise themselves and their plan of attack. He's content enough, with his Pack and his lover but Lydia, her reaction niggle at the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if the Preserve has a south side... sorry (not sorry).
> 
> Still on the same place [on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/).


End file.
